Dont Even Dared to Leave Tao Alone
by Mysthor
Summary: Tao tidak bisa jauh dari Kris, sama sekali tak bisa. Tapi suatu saat Kris mau tak mau harus bekerja di luar kota dan tak mungkin membawa Tao. Tao marah dan tak ingin berbicara dengan Kris lagi. Apa yang dapat dilakukan Kris? TaoRis/Yaoi/SuperDuperManjaTao/DLDR/RnR / FLUFF


Tao tidak bisa jauh dari Kris, sama sekali tak bisa. Tapi suatu saat Kris mau tak mau harus bekerja di luar kota dan tak mungkin membawa Tao. Tao marah dan tak ingin berbicara dengan Kris lagi. Apa yang dapat dilakukan Kris? TaoRis/Yaoi/SuperDuperManjaTao/DLDR/RnR

Dont Even Dared To Leave Tao

Chap 1

TwoShoot (maybe)

Enjoy~

"Kris gege mau kemana? Tao ikut" Tao menarik ujung piyama Kris, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri di dalam kamar mereka ini.

"Mau ambil minum sayang, gege tak akan lama" Kris mengelus rambut Tao dengan sayang.

"shireo. Tao mau ikut" Tao bersikeras dan duduk di atas kasur.

"ckckck dasar manja" Kris pura-pura menggerutu.

Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang suami-ekhm-istri yang sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak menikah denga Kris, Tao benar-benar tak bisa jauh dari Kris. Jika Kris bekerjapun Tao akan mengikutinya ke kantor. Mereka hanya bisa dipisahkan saat mandi dan saat buang air. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Tao, Kris juga terlalu memanjakan 'istri'nya itu. Alhasil, Tao yang sudah manja dan semakin dimanjakan oleh Kris tentu saja menghasilkan Tao yang sangat manja bukan? Halah. Dan karena alasan ini juga Kris memutuskan untuk menunda kehamilan Tao, Kris rasa Tao belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Justru semakin kesini, Kris merasa bahwa Tao juga anaknya. -_- Padahal Tao merupakan namja yang diberi keistimewaan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"gege gendoong" Tao menjulurkan tangannya dengan manja.

"ughh dasar kau ini" Kris menyambut tangan Tao dan menggendongnya seperti koala menggendong anaknya.

"hey, uri Tao semakin berat saja ne?" Kris menepuk-nepuk pantat Tao di sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur.

"aaaaa geuraeyo? Kalau begitu Tao tak mau makan lagi" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mendudukkan Tao di atas meja makan ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah cupcake dengan topping berbentuk kepala panda kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Tao.

"yakin tak mau makan lagi? Ya sudah ini buat gege ya baby" Kris mendekatkan Cupcake itu ke mulutnya.

1..

2..

3..

"andwaaeeeeee itu punya Taooooo!" Tao merampas cupcake itu dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar.

"gege" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris

"apa sayang?" tanya Kris penuh cinta.

"Tao ingin memakan ini tapi Tao kasihan sama pandanya kalau Tao makan nanti bentuknya rusak" Tao bertanya dengan muka polosnya. Kris tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi Tao dan menggigitnya kecil.

"sakit ge" Tao mengelus-ngelus pipinya kemudian melakukan pembalasan pada Kris, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Kris dan menggigit pipi kanan Kris.

"panda nakal" kata Kris sambil terkekeh

"naga nakal" balas Tao tak mau kalah

Kris mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"gege cupcakenya di masukkan ke kulkas dulu ya? Tao sudah kenyang" Tao turun dari meja makan ia berjalan menuju sebuah laci kecil dan mengambil selembar note kecil dan menuliskan.

"Ini Punya Tao" kemudian menempelkannya di kertas cupcake itu.

"gege baca ya! Ini punya Tao!" kata Tao penuh penekanan kemudian mengembalikan cupcake itu ke kulkas.

"gege sudah jadi minumnya?" Tanya Tao

"sudah sayang, ayo kembali ke kamar" ajak Kris

"gendoong"

"cium bibir gege dulu"

"gege!" Tao menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan.

"ayolah, mau digendong tidak?" goda Kris.

"yasudah, Tao jalan sendiri saja!" gerutu Tao kesal kemudian menaiki tangga. Kris sengaja tak mengikuti Tao, ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar teriakan-

"GEGEEE AYO NAIKKK!"

-dari Tao yang menyuruhnya naik.

Kris tak pernah berpikir hidupnya akan seindah ini.

.

.

.

"gege.." Tao memainkan kancing piyama Kris, meskipun sudah berada di kamar mereka berdua belum tidur dan memilih untuk saling berpelukan.

"apa baby? Mau main?" Kris menaik-naikkan alisnya genit.

"shireo, baru juga kemarin lusa" jawab Tao polos.

"ya, siapa tau saja kau merindukannya" goda Kris lagi.

"bilang saja gege yang merindukan Tao" balas Tao sambil memukul dada Kris pelan.

"ada apa baby?"

"gege besok libur kan?"

"ia sayang, mau main?"

"berhenti mengatakan itu ge!"

"maaf baby"

"gege tak akan pergi ke luar kota tanpa Tao kan?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"pokoknya Tao harus ikut kemanapun gege pergi, arasseo?" ancam Tao.

"Arasseo arasseo babyku"

"karena kalau gege pergi tanpa Tao, Tao akan maraaaahhh sekali pada gege"

"ah jinjja? Memangnya kau bisa marah?"

"Ya gege! Tentu saja, Tao tak akan membiarkan gege memeluk Tao"

"Bukankah sebenarnya Tao yang selalu ingin memeluk gege?"

"yaaaaaa!"

"pokoknya Tao akan marah sekali pada gege dan tak akan mudah untuk gege mendapatkan maaf dari Tao hehehe" Tao tertawa sendiri membayangkan ancamannya pada Kris.

T.B.C

Tadinya ini mau OneShoot tapi karena males ngetik, TwoShoot deh ya kekeke. Review yaaaaa yang mau lanjut.

BE. A. GOOD. READER. OK?

Love~

/tebar rekaman video Kris mandi/


End file.
